In modern times, as the skill of the novice sportsman increases, so does the need to assist such novices to rapidly develop their skills relating to an instrument for the particular sport desired (such as, for example, pool cues for the sport of pool, golf clubs for the sport of golf, tennis rackets for the sport of tennis, hockey sticks for the sport of hockey or like sports devices). While numerous training aids exist to assist the novice to develop the proper rhythm, control and finesse required to adequately control the instrument, there is currently no technology directed towards assisting the amateur or novice sportsman feel the weight of the instrument as it is in use, and further, which would allow the novice to feel the weight transfer that occurs during the use of the instrument as it is utilized in the sport. Moreover, the art lacks any disclosure of any technology which, along with the foregoing needs, allows the user to optionally audibly hear the approximate moment such weight transfer occurs while the instrument is in use.
What is required is a system, method or apparatus for substantially achieving a level balance in an instrument, and preferably, an instrument which is primarily used in sports and/or the construction trades.